Ziander 338
Ziander 338 (Ziander 338 is a planet in our solar system. It was previously known as “Earth”.) History From the ashes of the war over nuclear power in 2020, the US government decided they had to drop multiple nuclear bombs on North Korea to stop them from getting control of nuclear power and using it to control the world. After this, the US had to pay for trillions of dollars in repair and even now some parts of North Korea is still not safe to be in. In the time that followed the US hired a scientist called Ademar Legrand that created a big portion of the US weapons and air force equipment to make sure that they protected the Earth from aliens and other countries that wanted to follow in North Korea's footsteps. After that, the US government put Dr. Legrand in a job that took him over a decade to complete, the superhuman. The first and only had specific powers to help the world become a better place. His was to protect and keep the peace. Now that a person can use special powers to help keep the peace, lot’s of other people have been trying to replicate the process which usually results in death. What Dr. Legrand actually did was bring them to a planet to protect the general population from the radiation that may leak during the process. What had to be happening is to put a milliwatt of nuclear energy into him to give him “nuclear powers” Superhuman Donte Wing - First superhuman whose power is everything to do with heat Heat/laser Vision, and Heat Blasts from hands. Technology Nuclear warp drive: Allows space travel to different galaxies. Suits that help control superhuman powers, and harness them better. Weapons for the US army and around the world to help protect the Earth. Climate Warm and humid near the equator, cold and icy in the poles. In the middle, it is middle-ish. Used to be way too hot, and the human population was on a decline but the Earth pulled together in the time of need and fixed it. Size Big enough for everyone to live in 3,900 miles in circumference. Population 6 billion people but used to be way less due to world hunger and starvation. Economy Everyone has enough food, water, and money to live a comfortable life. But also people are trying to live on the moon because some parts of Ziander 338 is still suffering from the nuclear war. Creatures Humans, mammals, reptiles, ocean creatures. Also, a superhuman who protects the world from aliens/criminals. Sometimes aliens from other galaxies come to try to get resources from Ziander 338 because they have exhausted the sources from their planet. Moons/planets The moon, that people are living on to see if it's livable. Also, a new moon orbiting Mars called Yot 48, which is made of an asteroid that flew towards earth but was destroyed by the superhuman before it hit. It was made to give humans powers. Galaxy In one where there were multiple species of intelligent “Aliens”, and we could trade with them for resources, and live in peace with them. But some of them are bad and attack earth from time to time. Places All major cities were once flooded with foreigners, and people were dying every day. But now everyone has a place to live and enough food to live comfortably. Holidays in this world, there are lots of different holidays, there is still Christmas, Easter, and Halloween. But now there are days that honor the superhuman that has saved the world.